ibdpfandomcom-20200214-history
Physics
IB Physics SL and HL Core Both IB Physics SL and HL consist of the same core requirements that consist of the same number of hours. Both classes will cover the same 8 topics (requiring 95 teaching hours) in the order listed below with the same subtopics listed below: Topic #1: Measurements and Uncertainties - 5 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #2: Mechanics - 22 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #3: Thermal Physics - 11 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #4: Waves - 15 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #5: Electricity and Magnetism - 15 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #6: Circular Motion and Gravitation - 5 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #7: Atomic, Nuclear and Particle Physics - 14 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #8: Energy Production - 8 Hours for Both SL and HL Bonus: Want to get a perfect SAT or ACT score? Read our famous guide on how to score a perfect 1600 on the SAT, or a perfect 36 on the ACT. You'll learn top strategies from the country's leading expert on the SAT/ACT, Allen Cheng, a Harvard grad and perfect scorer. No matter your level, you'll find useful advice here - this strategy guide has been read by over 500,000 people. Read the 1600 SAT guide or 36 ACT guide today and start improving your score. Additional Higher Level Topics These 4 topics are only for IB Physics Higher Level students - 60 hours total for HL only Topic #9: Wave Phenomena - 17 Hours for HL Only Topic #10: Fields - 11 Hours for HL only Topic #11: Electromagnetic Induction - 16 Hours for HL Only Topic #12: Quantum and Nuclear Physics - 16 Hours for HL Only Options As a part of the IB Physics course, you cover additional subjects of your choosing from the list below (typically you don’t choose, but rather your teacher does). Whichever option(s) you or your teacher chooses you will cover 3 or 4 topics (15 hours total) for SL and an additional 2 or 3 topics (25 hours total) for HL. Option A: Relativity - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Relativity Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Option B: Engineering Physics - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Engineering Physics Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Option C: Imaging - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Imaging Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Option D: Astrophysics - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Astrophysics Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Practical Scheme of Work You also need to complete experiments and experimental reports as a part of any IB Science course. For SL, there is 40 hours of material. For HL, there is 60 hours of material. Here are the activities: * Practical activities - 20 hours for SL and 40 hours for HL ** Lab work in class counts towards these hours * Individual investigation (internal assessment-IA) - 10 hours for SL and HL ** A lab project along with a report that counts as 20% of your IB exam scores (written exam counts for the other 80%) * Group 4 Project - 10 hours for SL and HL ** Students are separated into groups and must conduct an experiment and write a report.